LOST
by Miyoshi Sara
Summary: Sakura yang ditinggal Sasuke dikarenakan misi mendadak menangkap buronan yang kabur, tiba-tiba didatangi wanita aneh yang mencurigakan. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Dan apa tujuan sebenarnya wanita itu?


**LOST**

**By : Miyoshi**

**Disclaimer****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, sangat gaje, bikin eneg, ceritanya ngawur, pasaran, pemilihan diksi tidak menarik, OC dan segala sesuatu yang membuat tidak enak.**

**_Summary : Sakura yang ditinggal Sasuke dikarenakan misi mendadak menangkap buronan yang kabur, tiba-tiba didatangi wanita aneh yang mencurigakan. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Dan apa tujuan sebenarnya wanita itu?_**

**Chapter 1**

Hujan deras disertai angin yang mengguyur Konoha membuat jalanan terlihat sepi dari pejalan kaki yang biasa ramai. Namun, hal tersebut tak membuat tubuh seorang wanita dengan payung yang menempel erat di tangannya mundur satu langkahpun dari jalan yang tengah ia tapaki. Malah, seperti melawan arus deras di sungai, wanita itu semakin mencoba untuk maju menembus angin yang cukup kencang. Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu menguatkan genggamannya pada gagang payung yang sudah membantunya menerobos hujan disertai angin yang lumayan sangat mengganggu perjalanannya.

Hingga, setelah menambah 10 menit dari waktu yang biasa ia habiskan untuk menuju tempat itu, akhirnya ia menghela nafas sejenak, memulihkan tenaganya dan mulai mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu di depan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Okaasan?"

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Wanita musim semi tersebut menghentikan tangannya untuk mengetuk dan berteriak di pintu rumah sederhana berarsitektur Jepang asli depannya, saat seseorang dari dalam rumah membukakan akses masuk ke dalam rumah yang diketahui sudah ia tinggali belasan tahun lamanya.

Emerlandnya mencari ke arah gadis kecil yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Menunduk ke bawah, bibir merah mudanya melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan keibuan.

"Tsubaki-chan?"

"Kaachang."

Seraya masih menyunggingkan senyuman, wanita itu berucap lembut di depan gadis kecil berambut gelap di depannya, "maaf ya, Kaasan terlambat." Gadis bermata onyx yang diketahui bernama Tsubaki tersenyum manis menanggapi panggilan wanita yang dipanggilnya Kaachang barusan.

"Tsubaki-chan, jangan keluar rumah!"

Dari dalam ruang yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu itu, suara wanita lain memanggil, lebih tepatnya memperingati agar gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun tersebut tidak keluar rumah di saat badai besar datang mendadak di cuaca yang tadinya sangat cerah di Konoha.

"Tsuba, eh Sakura?"

"Tsubaki tidak keluar rumah kok, Okaasan. Ia hanya membukakan pintu untuk ku." bela wanita—Sakura— pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya 26 tahun lalu, yang kini beralih menggendong Tsubaki.

"Oh, begitu. Sakura, kau basah. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu. Bajumu masih ada yang kau tinggalkan di sini bukan?" tanya Ibunya khawatir menyadari keadaan putri semata wayangnya yang sedikit, tidak maksudnya sudah basah—walaupun tidak seluruhnya— terkena air hujan.

"Ah, tidak Okaa-san. Sudah sore, pasti Sasuke-kun sebentar lagi pulang. Aku harus segera membuatkannya makan malam. Oh, iya. Di mana Masaru?" tolak Sakura lembut sambil berusaha mencoba menggendong alih Tsubaki dari Ibunya.

"Kau sungguh, ingin segera pulang dan tak ingin mampir dulu? Sekarang sedang hujan deras, Sakura."

Menggeleng, wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Hujan sepertinya sudah cukup reda saat ini, Okaa-san."

Emerland yang telah diwariskan pada putrinya—Sakura— memeriksa keadaan di luar rumah, sampai akhirnya ia berucap, "kau memang keras kepala. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar! Biar Okaa-san panggilkan Masaru dan mengambil payung untuk mengantarkan Masaru. Tidak mungkin kan, kau menggendong Masaru juga, sedangkan di luar masih gerimis?"

"Hai, arigatou Okaa-san."

Untung saja, hujan disertai angin kencang yang mendadak mengguyur Konoha sudah reda. Menyisakan embun-embun air hujan di dahan pohon. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang, sekarang tengah melompati atap rumah demi rumah dengan tidak cukup santai. Sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Dan, ia sungguh ingin cepat sampai di kediamannya.

"_Tadaima_." salam pria itu melepas sandal ninjanya. Seperti biasa, jawaban sama bila ia mengucapkan 'Tadaima' yang sudah sekitar 4 tahun terdengar.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-kun." tak lupa dengan senyum manis tentu, wanita bermarga Uchiha tersebut menyambut suaminya yang baru saja tiba di rumah setelah dari kantor kepolisian Konoha.

"Hn, Tsubaki dan Masaru mana?"

Masih enggan memudarkan senyumnya, Sakura menjawab, "sedang bermain di ruang keluarga."

Sasuke Uchiha menyerahkan rompi jouninnya pada sang istri yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama 4 tahun. Saat baru satu tahun ia kembali ke Konoha, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk kembali membangun klannya. Pastinya, setelah Sasuke merasakan banyak masalah aneh yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan sendiri dan membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Dari mulai jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat senyum Sakura, selalu memikirkan Sakura di manapun ia berada, bahkan ia sampai memimpikan Sakura hampir seminggu tanpa henti. Kita tak perlu mencari tahu lagi apa jawaban dari Sakura. Tentu saja, gadis itu langsung mengangguk setuju. Seminggu kemudian, mereka langsung melangsungkan pernikahan. Sekarang, mereka telah dianugerahi 2 keturunan Uchiha sekaligus, Tsubaki Uchiha dan Masaru Uchiha.

"Tsubaki, Masaru!" panggil Sasuke ketika ia melihat ke dua anak kembarnya tengah asyik bermain. Bocah yang sama-sama memiliki sepasang onyx itu menoleh. Mereka tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menuju Ayah mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke memeluk erat putra dan putrinya lembut. Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur saat ini. Setidaknya, sekarang ia hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Hal itu ialah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya selalu merasa bisa tersenyum tulus seperti saat ini. Melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang pernah ia dapati.

"Kalian hari ini tidak nakal, kan?"

"Tidak, Touchang." pekik keduanya disertai gelengan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, sebelum airnya dingin." saran Sakura yang baru saja tiba dari kamar mandi sehabis menyiapkan air hangat. Sasuke berdiri, melepaskan pelukannya dari putra dan putrinya.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Meja makan keluarga Uchiha malam ini terlihat cukup hening. Sasuke terlihat tenang menyantap makan malamnya. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka apa bila di meja makannya ada suara lain selain suara piring dengan sendok atau suara sumpit yang saling beradu. Dua anak kecil di meja makan tersebut terlihat mengunyah makanan mereka dengan tenang. Sakura juga terlihat demikian, ia menyuapi Tsubaki dan Masaru sambil sesekali ia menyuapi makanan untuknya sendiri.

Cuaca Konoha memang tidak cukup bersahabat. Tidak ada hujan disertai angin seperti tadi sore, sih. Hanya saja angin malam yang datang dari arah barat berdesir kencang menepis udara Konoha yang hangat menjadi dingin.

"Hokage-sama, telah ada laporan bahwa missing-nin yang sudah Uchiha Sasuke-sama tangkap 2 tahun lalu, telah berhasil kabur."

"Hah, kabur? Bagaimana bisa?" Sepasang saphire pria berambut blonde membulat, mendengar laporan yang tidak mengenakan keluar dari mulut bawahannya.

"Kemungkinan besar, missing-nin itu dibantu kabur oleh rekannya yang saat ini masih menjadi buronan ke 5 negara."

"Tch!" hokage ke enam mendecih sambil mencoba untuk berpikir bagaimana cara agar bisa memecahkan masalah baru yang tengah Konoha alami.

"Panggil Teme, maksudku Sasuke Uchiha sekarang." itulah keputusan yang dianggapnya bijak saat ini.

"Hai." secepat kilat, salah satu ANBU bawahan hokage ke enampun menghilang, menyisakan dirinya seorang.

TOK

TOK

TOK

TOK

Aktifitas makan malam keluarga Uchiha Sasuke terganggu, lantaran suara ketukan pintu yang datang di saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30 waktu Konoha.

"Umm, biar aku bukakan pintu dulu." Sakura meninggalkan meja makan setelah memastikan makanan putra dan putrinya telah habis. Ia berjalan tenang menuju pintu dan memutar kenop pintu saat dirinya telah berada di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sakura-sama." ucap pria bertopeng ANBU mengawali pembicaraan sesaat sesudah Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Ini perintah dari Hokage-sama, agar Uchiha Sasuke-sama menuju kantor hokage sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Sasuke-kun sebentar." Sakura bergegas kembali ke ruang makan untuk memanggil suaminya ke luar.

"Sasuke-kun, ada ANBU di luar. Katanya, kau disuruh menghadap Naruto sekarang." Sakura memberitahukan hal tersebut dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa Dobe memanggilku malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan raut wajah yang tenang.

"Entahlah." Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, menemui ANBU utusan sang hokage ke enam.

"Tsubaki-chan dan Masaru-kun minum susu dulu, ya! Okaasan mau ke depan sebentar." perintah wanita berambut pink itu pada ke dua anaknya. Ia memberikan dua botol susu pada putra dan putrinya.

Mengikuti sang suami, Sakura menempatkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke. Ia sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi terlihat tidak tenang. Sangat kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang biasanya tampak dingin dan datar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Mising-nin yang dulu pernah mencuri banyak senjata terkuat dan gulungan-gulungan jutsu terlarang di 5 negara kabur dari penjara." Sasuke berkata dengan tetap bernada datar menjelaskan pada Sakura tentang kejadian saat ini.

"Nani?" kunnoichi merah jambu itu memekik tidak percaya. Sungguh, demi apapun itu penjahat shinobi tersebut sangat sulit untuk ditangkap dulu, yeah walau hanya 3 orang dari 5 orang missing-nin. Dan sekarang, mereka malah kabur.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka kabur? Ku kira, sel mereka telah diberi penjagaan ketat?"

"Kemungkinan besar, dua orang buronan dari komplotan missing-nin tersebut membantu kaburnya tiga orang di dalam sel. Yang jelas, sekarang Sasuke-sama harus segera ke kantor hokage sekarang!" jelas ANBU berambut cokelat gelap itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan siap-siap dulu. Kau boleh kembali!" sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan mengembalikan ekspresinya yang tenang, Sasuke mempersilahkan ANBU itu untuk kembali ke kantor hokage.

"_Hai, wakarimashita_."

POOF

Sedetik kemudian, ANBU itu menghilang di balik udara dingin yang menusuk kulit malam ini. Perasaan Sakura masih kaget dan merasa was was. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kaburnya tahanan yang merupakan komplotan penjahat shinobi kelas kakap yang kejahatan dan kehebatannya hampir setara dengan Akatsuki. Ia tahu, betapa Sasuke yang kekuatannya sangat besar itu kesulitan mengalahkan para missing-nin itu. Ia juga tahu betapa Sasuke yang ia cintai menahan sakit akibat luka yang terbilang sangat parah akibat pertempuran hebat melawan para missing-nin tersebut. Ia sangat takut untuk kembali memikirkan Sasuke yang akan per—

"Sakura, sedang apa berdiri di situ terus?"

"Ah iya, Sasuke-kun."

Tidak, Sakura tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Ia harus percaya bahwa suaminya bisa menghadapi dan mengalahkan para missing-nin itu. Tapi, mengingat kembali kekuatan para missing-nin berjumlah 5 yang mungkin sudah meningkat dari 2 tahun lalu, membuat Sakura berpikiran negatif lagi.

"Kau khawatir?"

Lamunan Sakura seketika itu buyar. Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak bergunanya. Sakura lalu menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Hn. Kau harus percaya padaku!"

Benar, Sakura kau harus percaya pada Sasuke! Bukankah selama ini Sasuke juga terus berlatih meningkatkan kekuatannya? Ya, Sasuke adalah shinobi yang hebat dan kuat.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" Sasuke tampak bingung dengan ucapan maaf Sakura. Setahunya, Sakura tak berbuat sesuatu yang salah padanya. Tapi, kenapa Sakura malah meminta maaf?

"Karena aku sudah meragukanmu." dan karena itulah, Sakura merasa sudah sangat bersalah pada Sasuke, suaminya yang terhebat.

"Hn." adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan mendekat ke Sakura. Tangan besarnya ia letakan di pucuk kepala dengan mahkota merah jambu istrinya sambil berucap, "hn, dasar bodoh." dengan selesainya ucapan Sasuke, Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berjalan ke depan meninggalkannya di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, ia tahu dan sangat tahu. Itulah cara Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura. "Ya, aku memang istri yang bodoh."

Semua barang sudah dipersiapkan. Dari mulai kunai, shuriken sampai kusanagi pun tak terlupakan. Tangan seputih porselen itu, membantu sang suami memasukan beberapa benda ke dalam kantung kecil ninjanya.

"Hn, sudah Sakura." gumam Sasuke merasakan bahwa semua benda penting sudah siap untuk dibawa.

"Hai. Umm, Sasuke-kun tidak mau pamit dulu dengan Tsubaki dan Masaru?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura merasa perlu menanyakan hal itu dulu pada Sasuke sebelum Sasuke berangkat. Yeah, walaupun tidak biasanya ia berkata demikian. Tapi, setidaknya ia pikir Sakura harus mengantar Sasuke dengan Tsubaki dan Masaru sampai depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Hn."

Sampai depan pintu rumah bergaya Jepang asli dengan banyak gambar kipas yang menjadi lambang dari keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Tsubaki, Masaru, kalian harus menjaga Okaasan ya!" kedua tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut hitam gelap putra dan putrinya yang berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

Kembali berdiri tegap, Sasuke memandang emerland istrinya. Terlintas rasa tak enak ketika ia memandang mata jernih di depannya. Rasa akan kekhawatiran yang mendalam di balik jernihnya emerland. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke-kun!" bibir ranum Sakura berucap pesan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, pasti. Kau juga, walau di rumah kau harus tetap waspada! Jaga anak-anak dengan baik!"

"Aku mengerti." angguk Sakura mantap. Walau terbesit rasa takut di dalam hatinya, Sakura menepis segala ketakutannya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sakura. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Dengan lembut, bibir dingin Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura. Sakura merasakan ciuman Sasuke sangat lembut dan hangat. Walau hanya kecupan singkat di dahi, ia sangat senang.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Sakura saat tubuh Sasuke lenyap seketika di balik asap disertai dengan anggukan Tsubaki dan Masaru.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu tertutup ringan. Tanpa menguncinya, Sakura masuk ke dalam bersama putra dan putrinya. Ia berusaha agar tetap tenang di depan ke dua anak-anaknya, walaupun ia akui sendiri bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya menyimpan banyak perasaan tidak mengenakan malam ini.

"Sudah jam setengah 9. Tsubaki-chan dan Masaru-kun tidur, ya!"

Sakura menuntun Tsubaki dan Masaru untuk menuju ke kamar mereka. Ia menidurkan mereka di atas ranjang. Sakura belum ingin beranjak dari kamar putra dan putrinya, sampai ia memastikan kalau mereka sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Setelah setengah jam berlali, Sakura masih terduduk dengan persaan yang campur aduk di samping ranjang anak-anaknya. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk bagi keluarganya, terutama Sasuke. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain, berulang kali Sakura menepis perasaan cemas dan khawatir akan keluarganya. Padahal yang sekarang tengah berada dalam kecaman kan suaminya, kenapa yang dicemaskan malah keluarganya sekarang? Entahlah, mungkin hanya bawaan Sakura yang sekarang dalam keadaan kalut dan gelisah.

Sampai di kantor hokage, Sasuke langsung bertanya pada sahabatnya apa perintah yang akan diberikan untuknya mengenai buronan berbahaya yang telah kabur tadi sore.

"Teme, kau sudah tahukan buronan yang berhasil kau tangkap itu kabur?"

"Hn, apa perintahmu?"

"Tch, kau memang selalu to the point."

Sasuke memang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia merasa kalau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini dan kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyergapi hatinya kini. Bukan perasaan tidak enak tentang dirinya. Melainkan ini tentang keluarganya. Keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiklah, tangkap buronan itu lagi Teme!"

"Hn."

"Oh iya, aku memanggil Shikamaru, Kiba dan juga Sai untuk membantumu. Mereka sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dan menunggu mu di gerbang Konoha. Karena, kemungkinan mereka sudah keluar Konoha." jelas sang hokage ke enam, Naruto Uzumaki pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghilang juga di balik asap untuk segera melaksanakan tugas dari hokage.

Keadaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara jarum jam yang senantiasa menjalankan waktu.

Wanita beriris emerland yang sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu duduk terdiam sambil berdoa pada Kami-sama itu mendongakan kepala sesaat ia mendengar ketukan pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" berdiri keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya. Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa saat ingin cepat mengetahui siapa gerangan di balik pintu.

CKLEK

"Sa—, maaf siapa ya?" dugaannya salah. Yang di depannya saat ini bukanlah suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha. Melainkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan mata berwarna aquamarine menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Maaf, anda mau mencari siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi tatkala ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia ajukan pada wanita di depannya.

"Kau, Uchiha?" bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah balik bertanya.

Sedikit takut, Sakura menjawab, "i-iya. Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, saat wanita itu maju satu langkah ke arahnya. Siapa dan mau apa sebenarnya wanita yang tak dikenal Sakura itu? Apa mungkin ia salah satu teman Sasuke saat ia masih menjadi missing-nin?

**Yo, salam Ffn!**

**Perkenalkan saya Miyoshi. Sebenernya sih, saya udah pernah nulis 1 fic di fandom lain 2 tahun lalu, jadi kayaknya masih dianggap newbe kali ya?**

**Oke dari pada kebanyakan rempong author gaje mau tahu bagaimana pendapat Readers mengenai fic abal-abalan ini?**

**Silahkan pendapatnya langsung saja ditulis di kotak review di bawah ini...**

**Review dari Readers sangat membuat author semangat membuat lanjutan dari fic ini*emang siapa yang minta dilanjutin?***

**Yowes, pokoknya review yang banyak ya?**

**Untuk terakhir,**

**Thanks For RnR**


End file.
